Pleasant Surprise
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: A Birthday One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo.Shannon Connors was suppose to go on a trip to RAW with some friends to see their boyfriends but work calls. She hates that she misses the trip. Will a pleasant surprise lift her sprits. Punk/OC


This is a birthday one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. I know its two days early but I figured why not post it. You are an awesome writing partner and one of my best friends. Thanks for taking time to write with me. Hope you and everyone else likes this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OCs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Shannon Connor sighed as she sat at her desk. She had been assigned a big project for the publishing company and had to work over the weekend. She had originally planned to fly to San Diego with her friends, Tricia and Rachel, for a WWE show. All three girls were involved with WWE superstars and had planned a weekend together. But then this project came up and she couldn't turn it down. So Tricia and Rachel went without her.

"Lucky girls." She said out loud to no one as she was in her office. Rachel worked as a receptionist at the publishing company while she was an associate editor and Tricia was an editor.

Shannon went back to editing the book she had been assigned that had to be completed by Monday. She smiled when she heard her phone beep. She opened up the text from Tricia and had to laugh. There was a video of Tricia, Rachel, John Cena, Tricia's boyfriend and Randy Orton, Rachel's boyfriend, in the locker room. They were goofing around.

"Hey, Shan, wish you were here." Tricia said with a smile.

"As you can see, the guys are goofballs." Rachel laughed.

"We miss you, Shan." John and Randy said together. She sighed because she would have loved to be there.

"Shannon, it's late. Go home. You can finish that tomorrow." Rosanne, her boss, said when she walked into her office.

"Thanks." Shannon packed up everything including the book she was editing. She would work some from home. She got her things and headed to her car.

Phil Brooks arrived at his girlfriend's house and headed in using his key. When she said that she couldn't come to see him, he decided to surprise her. He put the bags of things on the table and started to get things out. He smiled and hoped she liked her surprise.

Shannon arrived at her house and walked in. She was shocked to see the candles on the stairs as well as red rose petals. She followed the candles and roses up to the second floor. She smiled when she saw that the trail led to her bedroom. She walked in the door and her mouth dropped with shocked. There were candles all around in the bedroom and red rose petals.

She walked in and heard the soft romantic music playing in the background. She had to smile. Just as she walked in, she felt someone come behind her.

"Do you like it?" He whispered to her.

She smiled. It was so sweet how he'd gone to the effort of making everything cozy. She turned to face him and his adorable smile and asked, "Aren't you just a softie?"

"I'd say that's a rather personal question, madam," he quipped but lovingly, and pulled her close so the tips of their noses touched.

He looked wonderful up close, in the candlelight. She kissed him deeply and let herself relax in his arms. "Mmm..." He moaned against her lips and started to rub smooth lines up and down her back. She felt as if her clothes could melt away under his touch; he knew exactly what pleased her and did it with no questions asked.

"So warm," he murmured as if reading her mind. He pressed wet kisses by her ear and gently tugged at her skirt until it was at her feet. She blindly pawed at his shirt with one hand and undid the buttons as he felt her hands, touching his skin as it was exposed, stroking his flat stomach. He smiled against her and chuckled in sweet satisfaction. Every moment this was drawn out made the end so much more pleasurable.

He pulled away her blouse and lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist. They both laughed in love, but the laughs soon turned to moans when he began kissing along her collarbone and chest. She clenched her legs and shiver, but not because of being cold, the warmth of his skin against her was hotter than what any candle can burn.

She trembled against his body, wondering if the desire building at his core was as strong as hers. The answer was received when he lifted his head to look in her eyes.

He sat her down again and they slowly began peeling away the rest of each other's clothes. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and licked and kissed while she took her time removing his pants; she just couldn't keep her hands off him. His breathy moans and sighs were the perfect encouragement.

His mouth covered hers with urgency. He pressed his lips, tongue, even his body, reminding her that the only barrier between their bodies was her underwear. A breathy sigh escaped her as wrapped her arms around his bare hips, his skin was slick with sweat under her hands.

His hand slid down her body, every touch affecting her skin like little sparks, until his fingertips hooked into her waistband. Her heart as well as his pounded against each other's as the silk slid away from her, and her skin glowing within the candlelight. It was so perfect.

He laid her down on the bed, and she closed her eyes and smile in contentment as he crawled on the bed, half beside her and half on top. He kissed the hollow of her throat.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he picked up a handful of petals and drop them along her body and hair. No matter what, she would always be beautiful to him.

She licked her lips as raked her eyes up and down his body. If he was going to tease her, it was only fair to tease a little back. Her hand reached to stroke along the slope of his hipbone.

"Baby..." It wasn't long before the sweat running down her skin matched how slick his finger felt on her. She wanted him. Oh, yes, she wanted him. And the pleasurable moan he made when he finally thrusts inside her let her know he wanted her just as much.

"You always feel amazing," He whispered as he pushed just a little deeper and she cried out. Every stroke he made tightened her pleasure right down to the spot where they connected, and amazing was an understatement for how she was feeling.

"Oh, yes..." She grinded her hips against his and he pumped a little faster, desire completely taking over. Their kisses became frantic, sucking at each other's lips and necks. It's not just how he felt inside her, it was all around her; his stomach, hips, arms, hands, mouth, everything, and she couldn't get enough.

The pleasure was building at her core and she wrapped her legs around his waist locking them tighter together. His moans rose as he thrusted deeper than ever. It felt so good, and she started to shake underneath him and cried out with her orgasm.

Their pants filled the room as the pleasure tapered off, and it seemed to match the flickering of the candle flames. She turned her head to the wall to see the silhouettes of their bodies panting but still connected. She looked back to him, more beautiful than any shadow could ever hope to be. His head was tilted back.

"That...that was...oh, yes," he whispered before kissing her. The tips of their tongues brushed together for one last sensual thrill, and she felt the quick spark of the love and pleasure they had with each other wasn't going to die anytime soon.

She whimpered when he pulled away, but it was only so he could blow out the candles in a few quick breaths, their scent wafting by her once more. He climbed back in on top of her and pulled the blanket over both their bodies, wrapping them in warmth.

"I love being with you," She said before moving to kiss him. She didn't know if the glow in the room was from the moonlight in the window or maybe the afterglow of their love.

"Love you," he answered in all sincerity and moved to lie more comfortably beside her. His arms stayed around her waist and their noses touched again. They kissed each other for what felt like ages until the exertion of their lovemaking had worn her out to a peaceful sleep. She knew she'd never stop loving or wanting him, and somehow the steady rhythm of their heartbeats against each other told her he'd never stop either.

Please Review!


End file.
